


Both ?

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that mean the most.





	Both ?

John was heartily singing along to the radio, his trip to Preston over, he was heading home.

He hated working on Sunday's even if it was only once in a blue moon, but unfortunately it went with management territory, the phone ringing brought his singing to an abrupt end.

“ Hey up “ he said as the word KAYLEIGH,  scrolled along his in car display.

“ Hello gorgeous have you ………..?

“ Is that you our John ? “ he recognised the voice, it was most certainly not Kayleigh.

“ Nana, is Kayleigh showing you how to use her phone is she ?”

“ No listen John “

“ It's better than ‘t wireless int it, can ….”

“ Listen our John …..” 

“ Get her to put George Formby on……….”

“ JOHNATHAN REDMOND, will you shut your cakehole for one minute please, and listen to me ?” Nana said angrily.

“ Sorry Nana “ John said sticking his fingers up at the car display .

“ Kayleigh is poorly love, we’re int ambulance now, heading to the Royal”

“ But what , I mean how ?” John felt his stomach sink.

“ She felt dizzy a few times this morning, then she were right sick, and collapsed”

“ Jesus, I'll be right there nana “

“ No listen John, don't come here, go to the Royal and meet us there” 

“ Okay Nana “ 

“ And John? “ 

“ Aye ?”

“ Don't drive like one of those arseholes you always seem to see when your out, okay ?” 

“ Okay Nana “ John smiled at that remark. 

“ She’ ll be fine John trust me, I know what I'm doing, bye love “ 

“ Bye Rose, love you “ 

“ Bye John, “ 

 

The drive to the Infirmary seemed, as usual in these circumstances to be interminable, as he turned into the car park, a white Fiesta flashed him, his Mum was here too, she would have come to collect Rose.

John parked up and ran into the building, his mum would catch up. After finding out where Kayleigh was he headed there as quickly as a worried, tired, overweight fortysomething could.

 

“No problem Mister Redmond, I'll take you “ John's enquiry at the ward staff nurses station as to his wife's whereabouts was met with a huge smile.

As he got near he saw Kayleigh, she smiled and waved, she looked pale and tired, but still looked gorgeous. John hugged her and kissed her,

“ I were really worried love, you okay ?” he said holding her hand.

“ I got a bit of a fright, I feel fine now but I've to stay in until my bloods get checked, they want to do a few tests” 

“ Fair do's , best find out here eh? “ he kissed her forehead.

“ Here she is” Kayleigh said nodding out of the bay towards Rose, the spritely octogenarian was walking back holding two Costa coffee cups “ my hero “.

“ Give over lass, it were training that's all, did it all me bleedin life ,didn't ah ?.” 

“ When I collapsed John I could hear Nana talking to me reassuring me, she took my pulse and everything, the paramedics were well impressed, she even told them my heart rate and my breathing rate, she was wonderful “ 

“ Just habit Kayleigh love, that's all”

“ Still a hero to me Nana “ Kayleigh said holding her hand out for a cup. 

“ Not for you love , not until doctor clears you okay” 

“ I'll have it then “ John said holding his hand out expectantly.

“ No you won't” Joan said as she walked into the bay, “ I watched you park John, I need this for me nerves “ 

The three Redmond woman smiled at each other and nodded.

“What ?” John said smiling.

 

“ Excuse me “ a Staff nurse said as she approached the bay,  “ It’s Rose Redmond isn't it ?”

“ Aye it is love “ Rose said staring intently at the woman who looked to be about John's age.

“ You probably won't remember me Sister “ 

“ Jen ?” 

“ Yes , yes it is Jennifer “ 

Rose got up and walked over to the nurse, who took her by the hand and led her over to the nurses station, Joan, John and Kayleigh watched as Jen introduced her to all the other nurses, and the doctors. Soon they were laughing as Rose held court.

 

“ You forget about Rose the working woman don't you ?, I mean you see the feisty old bugger and you know she's a tough old cookie but you forget she had a long career doing something she loved “ Joan said idly sipping her coffee.

“ She started at eighteen and retired from the job, twenty years ago, she told me one day when we had lunch, loved every day, says she'd still be doing it if she could” Kayleigh added.

A sudden peel of laughter from the nurses station caused them all to smile.

A short while later Jen walked back to the bay with Rose. 

“ Rose here was Ward Sister when I had my first placement, I was frightened of her at first, no nonsense, strict, punctual, by the book “ Jen said showing Rose to her seat. “ but once you got to know her, a head case, anything for a laugh,  at the right time and place, she instilled the love for the job I still have , thanks Rose” she kissed Rose's cheek , waved to the others and left.

“ Nice lass her, minds me of someone “ Rose said smiling .

 

“ Right mum you ready “ Joan said later that afternoon.

“ Aye Joan, let's go, feel like we're playing gooseberry here eh ?” 

“ Nana you're terrible “ Kayleigh said giggling.

“ All I'm saying our Kayleigh is make sure you leave them curtains open when we leave “ she tapped her nose and smiled.

“ Nana “ 

“ Rose “ 

Rose kissed John and Kayleigh bye , as did Joan, Rose was still giggling as she left them, all the doctors and nurses saying goodbye as they waved to Rose brought a tear to the eyes of both John and Kayleigh.

Ten minutes later a young doctor came in shut the curtains and introduced himself, 

“ So just a quick check of a few things, then depending on what your bloods show, it's either home or upstairs for more tests okay ?” 

“ So nothing obvious wrong then?” John asked.

“ No our primary checks show nothing, but we don't expect healthy fit women to suddenly collapse, so it's more waiting I'm afraid, see what the bloods show “ 

“ Okay doctor thank you “ Kayleigh replied.

Half an hour later the young doctor appeared again , 

“ Just getting a second opinion, is that okay “ 

The second female doctor examined Kayleigh, and used her stethoscope in several different places. 

“ All fine,” she smiled warmly at Kayleigh “ everything is fine “

She looked at Kayleigh's charts, and conferred with her younger colleague. They spoke for some time then both nodded, The female doctor walked off, the young Male looked at his watch and made an entry on her notes. He then stepped out.

As John and Kayleigh looked at each other and shrugged, he suddenly reappeared.

“ Okay Missus Redmond, everything is fine, looks like it was just a deep faint, you are both fit enough to go home “ 

“ Both? “ John and Kayleigh exclaimed.

“ You and baby Redmond, you're  both fit and well, I got the obstetrician to check, as I found two heartbeats”

“ Baby ?” John and Kayleigh both stared wide eyed at the young physician. 

“ Oh i'm so sorry, I take it by your reaction then that you didn't know, hope it's not to much of a shock ?”

“ No, no” Kayleigh said “ we've been trying for a while, it's just , I mean I didn't,......wow “ 

“ I'll leave you to talk, just come out when you're ready to go or have any questions, okay, oh and congratulations “ 

Kayleigh looked at John, he was sitting teary eyed smiling.

“ We've only gone and done it love, we made a baby” he said welling up.

They held each other for a while, and had a little cry.

 

They didn't say much on the way home, both were a little dumbstruck by today's proceedings, John started to phone his mum as it rang Kayleigh reached over and switched off the bluetooth. 

“ You okay love ?“ John asked the concern in his voice clearly evident.

“ I know it's selfish, but can we enjoy this ourselves, just for tonight, we'll tell everybody tomorrow, but just us knowing tonight would be nice, we'll be everybody's property when we tell, so let's just enjoy you and me knowing tonight , what do you think ?”

“ Lovely idea love, absolutely, just us eh ?“ 

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. They were both in a happy place.

They snuggled up in bed, John absolutely over the moon, he couldn't wait until tomorrow he had to tell the world. Kayleigh felt deflated, she didn't know why but she did.

 

John opened one eye, it was three o'clock in the morning, he rolled over to hug Kayleigh, but she wasn't in bed. John got up and headed downstairs, Kayleigh was sitting in the lounge, a single flickering candle on the coffee table casting a warm glow, she was sitting curled up on the settee, John walked over, put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her head, she squeezed his hand.

“ Budge up “ John said as he sat down next to her, he put his arm around her and she snuggled up.

“ What's up?, don't say nowt , cause I know something's on your mind “ 

“ I'm worried John “ 

“ ‘ Course you are, having a baby is a frightening prospect, all the responsibilities, not to mention the actual pain of delivery, but you're a strong woman love, you'll do fine “ 

“That's not a worry John, I'll handle that “ 

“ What then ?” 

“ I didn't know John, I was , I am, pregnant and I didn't know, “ she pushed away from him to look in his eyes ,” how could I not know, what kind of mother doesn't know eh ?, not good ones I suspect “

“ Bollocks, you'll be a fantastic mum, it's just early that's all, that's why you didn't know, you'd have clicked in the next few weeks, no question, that doctor said that it's possible still to bleed every month even when you are pre……….” 

“ But It should have clicked that it was different “ she interrupted.

“ Kayleigh love there were no signs to say you were pregnant “ 

“ But I am, and had no idea, and that worries me, worries me big time “ 

“ It shouldn't, even that doctor needed a second opinion “

“ But what if something goes wrong with our baby, in here? “ she rubbed her stomach “ something bad, I'd never know John “ 

John knew she was near to crying.

“ Kayleigh Redmond, you were designed to be a mum, all our nieces and nephews adore you, you have a way wi kiddies like no one I've ever met, you have a heart of gold and enough love and goodness in that tiny frame to fill Wembley, if ever anyone was destined for something, it's you being a mam, and a bloody good one at that “ 

“ I should have known though, I should have felt something, had some sort of intuition, but I didn't” 

“ Look love I, ……” 

“ No let me finish John, since we decided to start a family, I've eaten healthily, cut down the booze, got more sleep, exercised and generally tried to prepare myself, to get my body into shape so as to give little Redmond the best possible start. I did everything, absolutely everything I could to get it right, but a complete effin stranger told you I was pregnant not me, and I wanted to so much, it was one of the most important things I could ever tell you, and a stranger had to do it because, I was too thick to know I was “ 

“ You are not thick Kayleigh, so don't you let me hear you say that” 

“ Why didn't I know then eh !”

“ Because there was no indication to you or me yet that's how” 

“ But I had to know first, it was my place to think, my place to find out, my place to effin tell you, my place John, I should have known “

“ Oh “ 

“ Do you see ?” 

“ Aye, I think so, if I'm right you're really upset about the fact that I found out from a stranger, and not from you “ 

“ Of course I am, if, I mean when, I got pregnant I had a whole elaborate plan, of how and when I was going to tell you , but cause I wasn't smart enough to know someone else told you “

“ That doesn't mean you'll be a bad mum love, honest, and it's got nothing to do with being smart, you did everything right ,”

“ I'll still worry though John, in case I am no good” 

“ You'll be brilliant love, trust me I know “ John hugged her and kissed her neck, “ You'll be the best “

“ Bedtime John” she said getting up and pulling on his arm.

“ Think we should try for twins? “ John said winking.

“ That's not how you get twins John “ 

“ You sure ?” 

“ Well not exactly “ 

“ Okay then, I'm willing to chance it  “ 

“What am I going to do wi you John Redmond? “ Kayleigh said smiling.

“ Oh I'm sure you'll think of something love”


End file.
